


All Clear

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Will and Sonny have had a chance to be alone. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Clear

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mostly to see if I could still write a PWP after having not done so in a long, long time. So, basically: an experiment. I hope it worked! Thanks to Cori for the beta and the encouragement. Any mistakes you find are totally my own.

It was quiet when Sonny entered the apartment. He put his keys down on the table by the door and got himself a bottle of water before collapsing on the sofa. Sipping slowly at his water, he reveled for a moment in the silence. It had been a long day at the coffee house--his first full day back since Will had been shot.

He placed his water bottle on the coffee table, leaned his head back, and closed his eyes, content to not be making one caffeinated drink after another.

He felt the sofa sink next to him. A second later a hand rested on his thigh and a kiss landed on his cheek. He opened his eyes to Will's smiling face.

Sonny smiled back. "Hi."

"Hi."

After straightening back up, Sonny asked, "Where are Gabi and Ari?"

"A bunch of Gabi's friends wanted to get together and fawn over Ari," Will explained. "You just missed them. They left about ten minutes ago."

"Sounds like fun."

Will pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket and waved it in the air. "Guess what this is," he bade Sonny.

"Your grocery list?" Sonny tried.

Will chuckled. "No."

"Is it a hit list? People you want killed? I'm sure we can get Uncle Victor right on that."

Will shook his head. "No."

"Letter to Santa?"

"No."

"I give up."

"It's my all clear from Dr. Jonas."

"Your all clear?"

"I can resume all my pre-shooting activities," Will told him. "I made him write a note just in case you didn't believe me." He handed the note to Sonny.

"'Will Horton cleared for all activity.'" Sonny read out loud. "That's great news." He leaned over to offer a congratulatory kiss.

When they parted for air, Will said, "Gabi and Ari will be gone at least two hours. I made Gabi promise."

"Oh?"

Will began to unbutton his shirt. "I did."

Sonny shed the plaid short-sleeved shirt he wore, then yanked off the t-shirt he wore underneath. "What will we do with all this free time?"

"Well, for starters," Will unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, "we can test out this couch."

Sonny went to work on his own pants. "I think that's an awesome idea."

Will stood to shed his khaki shorts and his sneakers; then, clad only in his boxers, he moved to double-check that the blinds in front of the hallway-facing window were closed up tight.

When he returned to the sofa, Sonny was stripped to boxers, too. Will grinned at the sight and pushed Sonny down before straddling his lap.

The kissing grew feverishly passionate quickly. It had been well over a month since they had last been truly alone. Sonny intended to take advantage of every second. His tongue explored the expanse of Will's mouth as Will's tongue sought to do the same to Sonny's own.

After a few minutes, Will left Sonny's mouth, languidly trailing kisses down his neck and his chest, playfully tweaking his nipples at the same time.

"I love Dr. Jonas," Sonny murmured, blissed out on Will's touch.

Will pushed himself away from Sonny with his hand. "Really? You say that now? During this?"

"I'm just grateful that he…." Sonny trailed off as he took in Will's wolfish grin. He reached up and pushed at Will's check playfully. "You!"

"Now where was I?" Will asked. "Oh, right." He returned his mouth to Sonny's chest and began teasing Sonny's nipples once again.

Sonny snapped the waistband on Will's green boxers. "You are way too over-dressed, mister."

Will returned the favor, snapping Sonny's own waistband. "Look who's talking."

"On three?" Sonny questioned suggestively.

Will nodded. "One."

"Two."

"Three."

Both of them instantly moved to divest themselves of their last pieces of clothing.

Will re-seated himself immediately on Sonny's lap. He scooched himself forward until his cock met Sonny's, sending a shockwave clear up Sonny's spine.

"Missed you," Sonny whispered, pulling Will in for a crushing kiss.

"Missed you, too."

Sonny could tell from the weight pressed against his thigh that Will was already just about as hard as he could get. This knowledge caused a rush of blood to flood his own cock until it, too, was fully engorged.

Sonny pulled away from Will's mouth and requested, "Move back just a little."

Will immediately followed directions and moved back toward Sonny's knees.

That small movement allowed Sonny to take first Will's member, then his own, into his hand. He only waited a second before beginning to slowly stroke from base to tip and back down again. Each stroke rubbed their dicks together, causing delicious, wonderful friction. When Will reached down to wrap his hand around Sonny's, mimicking his movements, every sensation was intensified exponentially.

It was not long before it felt to Sonny as if all his synapses were firing at once. He flung his head back, his head making a soft thump on the edge of the couch, though he barely noticed. He could tell that he wasn't going to last much longer.

Sonny reached out with his free hand to grasp the back of Will's neck. Keeping up a steady rhythm on their cocks, Sonny pulled Will in for another fiery kiss.

The second Will's tongue entered his mouth, Sonny was done for. Instinctively, he increased the speed of his strokes and soon his seed was spilling down over his and Will's hands. As Sonny was returning to himself, he felt Will shudder and come. When Will was spent, he collapsed onto Sonny's chest.

"That was amazing," Will commented on an exhale.

"You're amazing," Sonny countered.

Silence reigned long enough for them both to regain some energy. Will recovered first and raised himself off Sonny's chest and smiled before climbing off his lap. He held out a hand to help Sonny up. Sonny rose and offered Will yet another soft kiss.

"So," Will said when their lips parted, "what do you say we test the shower next?"

Sonny grinned back at him. "I think that's a fantastic idea. Lead the way."

"My pleasure." Will tightened his hold on Sonny's hand and did as he was told.

End (16 July 2013)


End file.
